


The Last Letter

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest of abnormalities in a letter can be more telling than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Letter

Robin smiled fondly as she ran her hands across the sloppy, black ink scribbled on the front of the envelop. Carefully she opened it, sure to leave the letter inside as she removed and unfolded it. It'd been a while since she last received one, and the young teacher had begun to worry, but, well… everything was okay now. She'd started to think he'd been riddled with holes after getting caught in the middle of a robbery, or perhaps drowned in the ocean while fishing one day.

His handwriting was messier than usual but she welcomed it, the character shining through the jagged, passionate strokes. She hadn't seen him in almost five years, and reading those letters he sent became somewhat of a treat.

_Hey, Robin! How are you? Sorry I haven't written,_ ~~_there was an_ ~~ _but I'm SUPER! Hope you can read this._ ~~_It's kinda hard to_ ~~ _I'm_ ~~_trying my b_ ~~ _testing out my left-handed skills. They're not SUPER. Sorry!_

Her smile fell slightly as she ran her hand across the blacked out words, scribbled out with enough force to tear the paper in some areas.

_How's your teaching been going? You're a prof at the uni now, right? They better be treating you well! OH! Usopp-bro and I have started a body shop. It's not ready to open yet,_ ~~we have to wait until I~~ _but I'll send some pics when it is! It'll be SUPER!_

_How've you been feeling? I know you were sick before. If you need me I'll be over there! Stay in good health! Alright?!_

_OH! Luffy wants to know when you're gonna stop by. It's been FOREVER, right Robin?_ ~~_I mi_ ~~ _Everyone misses you. And Chopper got accepted into med school, isn't that SUPER?!_

_Write back soon, alright? We're all waiting to hear from ya._

~~_L_ ~~ _FROM FRANKY_

She took a deep breath, reading what he didn't intend to send, and grabbed a pen, pressing its tip to the paper and allowing the ink to flow freely as she guided her hand across the page.

_I'll be there as soon as I can, Franky. I miss you, too._

_Love,_

_Robin_


End file.
